earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenara Baymont
Vital Stats Jenara Rae Baymont (Juh-Nair-Ah Ray Bay-Mont) Screen Name: Jenararae Also known as: Jen, Jena, Jena Rae, Red Guild: Echelon Militia Race: Human Age: 29 Class: Defensive Warrior Sex: Female Hair: Blazing Red Eyes: Blue Weight: 140 lbs Height: 5'7" =Description= Jenara is a pleasant woman full of laughter and smiles for her friends. Also a fierce protector of those she cares about. Rarely is she in a bad mood, except when she was pregnant. =History= Jenara Rae Baymont is oldest daughter of Jacob and Kaitlyn Everthorn. Her father and mother served as farm owners in the humble shire of Goldshire. Her family owned the land upon which now stands the Maclure Vineyards. She has a younger sister named Karyka, who is currently listed as Missing in Action by the Stormwind Army. Jenara and Karyka helped their parents run the farm up until their father was nearly killed by a giant boar. The farmer's valiant efforts to protect his family as well as kill the massive boar allowed him to become a local folk hero. His spirit and fighting skills were passed along to his oldest daughter who began to train as a proud and noble warrior. During her 18th season, the young warrior lost her way in Duskwood, and a paladin named Khatacumen would help save the day, earning her gratitude. Another chance meeting between Khatacumen and Jenara a week later led to her being accepted into Everdawn. Jenara and Khatacumen developed strong feelings for each other and began to explore those feelings. During this period, Jenara met a mage named Roger Baymont, and while one cannot say they fell in love at first sight, fate had much more in store for them. When Jenara and Khatacumen broke off their romance, a heartbroken Jenara contemplated having her memories wiped, however Roger helped her see the value in her memories. Roger admitted his attraction towards her and they began to spend time together and quickly fell in love. Jenara Everthorn and Roger Baymont were married on October 1st, at the Twilight Grove of Duskwood, and Jenara soon found out she was expecting twins. Also around that time, Jenara founded the Crusaders Of The Lost. Tragedy struck a few months later. Some members of the Scarlet Crusade, acting in their own interest, viewed Jenara's offspring as a threat and conspired to kill the young warrior. Her husband Roger left their house in the middle of the night to go and intervene, and his efforts were successful but at the cost of his own life. Jenara's closest friends delivered the horrible news when it was discovered two days later. Her love for the twins inside of her, kept Jenara going strong through the difficult time. Having found the courage to forge on without her soulmate, Jenara endured a relatively normal pregnancy and gave birth to her twins Kiara and Mikal on April 24th, 2006. With the aid of their sister guild, Pirates Never Die, Jenara and the Crusaders created one of the few legenday Thunderfury swords. Jenara currently serves as a Captain for the Echelon Militia, as the first officer to Major Phryea Kenseo-Choi. She enjoys spending time with her children and her new beau Meridius De'Choritum. While not as much of a presence on the battlefield, her tactics and training are a vital part of Echelon Militia's development. Jenara recently learned she is expecting her third child which is due to arrive on September 27th, 2009, which is the start of the Harvest Festival Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Warrior